Takashi Speedway
by The Next Big Explosion
Summary: Why did Takashi leave? Who the flip is Thomas! Check in every few days to find out what happens, fools! reviews will make me go faster!
1. Chapter 1

TAKASHI SPEEDWAY

Episode one: Prologue

"Takashi, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're still so young." He was in Miss Satomi's office discussing his future in the IGPX.

"Yeah, I know, but I think I've been around for long enough. Everybody knows my name in the IGPX and I don't want to be a glory hog. Sure, I like the sport and everything, but let's face it, I have more money than I will ever need, and I don't really want to keep collecting it for no reason."

"So you've made your decision then?"

"Yes I have. Our next race will be my last. I would have done this sooner, but I really didn't want to put the team in that position half way through the season. This way you have plenty of time to fill my position."

"Okay Takashi, if that's what you really want, but you have to promise me you won't hold back on our last race just because you know you'll be gone afterwords. It's a big rivalry match you know."

"Not a chance. I wanna leave with a bang," he held up his hand in the shape of a gun and gently blew on the tip of his finger. There was a long pause and finally they both began to laugh at Takashi's hand gesture.

"So did you hear? The last race will be on a brand new course. They haven't even named it yet."

"Really? Do you have any graphics or info on it? I want to know what I'm doing out there."

"No I'm working on that, but I'll get back to you when I do."

"Okay, thanks." He exited and headed toward home. It was well past dark and everyone was already out of the building, making it very silent.

The next day when he came to the Satomi Building, Liz and Ami were there to greet him.

"How could you do this to us? Just going aroud and leaving us without a front man!"

"I agree with Liz. It is a bit strange."

"Look guys, I just feel like my time in the IGPX is through. I've already made up my mind, I'm leaving after our next race."

"Hey, isn't that against River's team?" asked Liz.

"Oh yeah, it is isn't it?" agreed Ami.

"I bet he's all riled up and in a bad mood about it. You should try to avoid him until after the race or he'll probably get all angry and competitive. I'm telling you, that guy is the poster boy for teen angst across the world." Takashi laughed and the room was silent after he finished. He noticed the sad expressions across their faces.

"Come on guys, I'm not gone yet," he added, "We still have a whole week until our race against Team Shadow Falcon. Let's make the best of the time we have. I know, after we finish our work for the day, we can go grab some pizza." Liz and Ami showed a glimpse of happiness and accepted.

"Only on one condition," Ami added, "Luca gets to come."

"That cat hates me!"

"I don't care, he's coming and we're getting anchovies!" She glared at him.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Then it is settled," Ami proclaimed. Liz and Ami went into the gym to run, but Takashi just stood there taking in his surroundings.

"In only a few more days, I'll never come in here again," he thought. After looking around a little bit longer, he aimed towards the study room to look at Shadow Falcon's previous races. His record against this team since River created it was 4-4-1. This was his fifth year in the IG1 and he had always had a rivalry against River. The only problem was, River created the rivalry, and it wasn't a friendly one. Takashi had no idea why River hated him so much.

"That guy takes things way too seriously," he said to open air as he began to walk away.

It was now the night before the race and the entirity of Team Satomi was sitting at their own desk in front of Andre to listen to his traditional pre-race speech.

"All right, now pay attention. This team has no real strategy, but they are very effective independantly. However, they may be alone, but if you watch previous races, River is still in charge in some ways. It seems as though they attack each opponent singularly, but they play follow the leader. They won't begin their onslaught until River does, so what I want you to do is work together and take out River immediately. This may be somewhat difficult because as you all know, River is a bit of a wildcard. You don't have to worry about any team attacks, just go after River. I know you can do this. Now, any questions?"

"There never are," they answered smugly. The three of them were about to get up when Mark sat them back down.

"Hold on a minute guys. I have a little something I need to tell you."

"Mark? I thought you were better than that? You're taking on after— Andre!"

"You know, I haven't left the room," Andre retorted.

"Anyway, now where was I? Oh yes, I needed to tell you to get out there and win. And most importantly stick to the plan." He was clearly mocking Andre and everyone began to laugh.

"It's okay Andre, I was just messing with your head a little." He turned to the others, "Okay, now go home and get a good night sleep. Tomorrow paves the way towards your next season, so naturally it's a big race." On that note, everyone wlaked out and retired to their dwellings.

Takashi was sitting at the race track as he always did before a race.

"So Takashi, is it true what I hear?" Takashi was startled and turned around. It was Cunningham of Team Velshtein.

"What are you talking about, Cunningham?"

"I hear today will be your last race and then you're dropping out of the IGPX."

"Yeah, that's true. You should be glad because you won't have to worry about me beating you anymore."

"Very funny, Takashi. So why are you doing it?"

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain."

"I guess I won't bug you about it then. So, how do you like this new course?"

"It looks pretty tough. I can't wait for the challenge. I noticed a few difficult turns and that loop may pose a problem, but other than that, it looks like I'm going to have a pretty fun race. I'm really amped about it."

"Good luck out there Takashi." He extended his hand, "I'll see you around?"

Takashi accepted the gesture, "you bet." Cunningham left through the main gate and Takashi remained where he was. He felt relaxed here and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He was actually sad about leaving the IGPX, but it was something he felt necessary. He glanced at his watch, and noticed there were only a few hours until the big race. After realizing this, he headed back to the locker room to join up with the team.

As he walked through the doors, Miss Satomi was there to greet him, "Takashi, I got some info on the track for you. I doubt you need any graphics because I noticed you were sitting down by the track for some time, but just in case, I got them for you anyways." She held out a folder of photographs and other minor things.

"No, that's okay on the graphics, but how about that info?"

"I found that the committee used a lighter mineral for the track. In turn, this will make the track much slicker and smoother. So you need to be careful on the turns and be careful not lose control."

"Is that everything?" She thumbed through another stack of papers just to double check.

"Yes, it looks like it. Be sure to inform Liz and Ami for me."

"Will do," Takashi answered. The two parted and walked away to prepare their own part for the race. Takashi headed toward their team's locker room to stretch and do other preperatory warm-up routines. When he got their, Liz and Ami were already stretching.

"You're late Takashi," said Liz, pointing at him.

"You know, it's rude to point," said Takashi. "Anyways, I'm only 5 minutes late. I got caught up at the track by Cunningham. We had a pretty good talk," he said as an alibi.

"Well isn't that special? Now get down here and start stretching!" Takashi was clearly intimidated and dropped to the floor to form a triangle with his teammates. In their first stretch, all of them had to place their feet together and extend them to the center of the triangle.

"One- two- three-four…" They all counted in unison. They had a series of fifteen stretches, all with a 20 count. The stretches were important to prevent injury, and every team did them.

Meanwhile, Mark was running the diagnostics checks on all of the machines and computers. He didn't want anything to go wrong during this race, and he wanted his team to make a good impression on the new course. Their race would be the first race on this course. Miss Satomi and Andre were with him to provide any assistance they could.

"Mark, how are the machines doing?"

"They are all one hundred percent Miss Satomi. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

There was a clear look of relief on her face. After only a few more minutes, Mark looked up from the computer screen.

"All completed. It looks like we can lay back for the next hour or so until the time comes to get into the mechs." Hearing that news, everyone decided to take a nap. The stress from this race had kept them all restless the previous night, and clearly everyone had been deprived of a good sleep.

Finally, the time was approaching. Takashi, Liz, and Ami were climbing aboard their racing machines as there were only ten minutes remaining until the green light would flash. Mark, Miss Satomi, and Andre were all standing by in the onboard computer room. And of course Jesse was their to cheer them on.

"Oh, Liz and Ami, I almost forgot," said Takashi, "Miss Satomi told me that the committee used a lighter mineral on this course and that it is smoother and more slick. So be careful on the turns and stay away from the inside."

"Okay Takashi, Luca and I understand."

"Likewise," Liz answered.

As the fans were all getting settled in the stadium seats that wrapped around the entire course, the announcer started his normal stats review. "Today is a very exciting match-up. Although, both teams' hopes of the championship were eliminated by Team Velshtein, this is a huge rivalry match, especially for the two team leaders. This goes back five years ever since River left Team Satomi and created a team for himself called Shadow Falcon. As I said this match will be a big one. Each team has a record of nine wins: two losses and these teams are very evenly matched. Another exciting twist on this race is the track. In case you are new to the sport, every four years, a new course is built in a different city. In this case it is moving from Nagasaki, Japan to Hiroshima, Japan. During the next four years, this city will be the center for all IGPX activities. The racers must move to here and bring their facilities and families with them. Now that you know a little background info on the sport, let's get to the race!"

As Takashi heard the announcer, he wondered if he would move to this city as well to support his former teammates. He was not required to because he would no longer be on the team, but he still may decide to tag along for awhile. Of course, the team had not already moved because this was the last race of the season, but he knew they would have packed up and moved out here before the start of the next season.

There was now only one minute left in the race. "Hey Takashi," said Liz, "Don't get any wild ideas out there. Just stick to the plan."

"Liz why can't you ever trust me?"

"You didn't come with a warranty." Ami laughed at the joke.

"Takashi, Liz is right, you tend to change the plan quite frequently.""But it usually works out am I right?"

"I suppose so, but you should really listen to Andre this time. I have a feeling that River is going to act pretty serious like he always does."

"Fine," he replied in obvious defeat.

They all got the serious look on their faces as they always did before a race as the top light blinked on yellow, the second followed, then the third…GREEN! They flew off the starting line and the race was under way.

"Team Satomi takes the lead off the bat, Amazing!" shouted the announcer over the intercom.

"Things are starting to look good already," said Andre.

"I agree," followed Mark.

"There's still a long way to go in the race," said Miss Satomi worriedly.

"Go Takashi, Go Ami, Go Liz!" shouted Jesse in everyones' ears. She received a harsh glare from her teammates.

"Sorry."

The announcer was heard again, "Team Satomi consists of Liz, Ami, and their famous frontman, Takashi. Team Shadow Falcon is comprised of River, Spike, and Yuu. We're coming up on the first turn of the first lap. Remember, neither team has ever raced on this course before and it's new to everyone."

"Okay Takashi, once we enter the second lap we need to put some distance between their team and draw them in. Once River gets close to you, take him down," ordered Liz. She was clearly the most competitive of the three.

"Got it," answered Takashi. They were now on the final stretch of the first lap.

As they flew past the lap one mark, they all picked up the pace by about fifteen MPH. Just as they had planned, River followed, and so did his teammates.

River was now so close to Takashi, it was obvious that he intended to attack. "I've got you now Takashi!" he yelled, starting the duel between the two.

After River had attacked Takashi, Spike and Yuu began to move in on Liz and Ami, but before they could do this Liz and Ami closed in on River creating a circle around him.

"Whoa, look out folks. Team Satomi is now three on one against River. I don't see how he's going to get out of this one," the announcer commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" River yelled in disgust. There was nothing he could do as the entirity of Team Satomi pummeled him to the track. His Teammates slowed to pick him up and in the meantime, Team Satomi built an incredibly comfortable lead and sealed the win. The only thing left was to finish the race.

"Yeahahaaa!" Liz cheered, "We did it!"

"Well I'll be," said Andre as he witnessed the incredible victory, "One of my plans actually worked."

"And they've done it, Team Satomi has sealed their final race of the season. Team Shadow Falcon will need a miracle to win now!"

"Well at least Takashi can leave happily with a win," said Miss Satomi in some dismay. Everyone turned and looked at her completely astounded. "You mean he hasn't told all of you about it yet? Even the annoying announcer knows about it."

"Takashi is really leaving?" asked Mark. "Are you sure? Have you talked with him about it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He said it was something he felt necessary, but that it is too hard to explain."

Everyone in the room was clearly disappointed. Takashi had contributed so much to the team and was a positive asset. He would surely be hard to replace.

As Takashi turned for the home stretch he was already celebrating, and drifted toward the inside unknowingly. Because of the fact that he was not really paying attention, his mech slipped on the slick track and he went spiraling out of control.

"Takashi!" yelled Liz.

"Oh no!" followed Ami. The crowd looked on in awe, they were dumbfounded. They had never seen someone lose control when they were nowhere near an opponent. Mark looked on in shock, just hoping that Takashi would be alright. As Takashi's machine slowed to a stop it crossed the finish line. The second Liz and Ami crossed, they stopped and ran out of their mechs to see if Takashi was alright. As they reached his machine, Takasi climbed up out of his machine and was clearly fine. He raised his hand for applause.

"Don't do that to me Takashi, I thought you were hurt," Liz said angrily.

"Luca and I agree."

Takashi tossed their concerns aside knowing that they didn't care now that he was fine, "We won!"

"Team Satomi has done it. They've clenched their tenth win of the season," the announcer spewed. "I also am sad to say this and I've saved it for after the race. Takashi is retiring and this was his final race. Despite that sad news, the committee has named this course." He paused briefly as gasps of astonishment were heard across the crowd. Not because of the name, but because of Takashi's resignment. "This track that will be the center of all IGPX activity for the next four years will be called the Takashi Speedway!"

The crowd thudered with applause and Takashi was in awe. His favorite racer, The Rocket, was previously the only racer to have had a course named after him, and to go down in the books next to him was more than Takashi could have ever hoped for… 

PART ONE

Episode two: Meet your new teammate

Andre walked into Miss Satomi's office. "So have you found the replacement for Takashi yet? Off season ends next month and we have our first exhibition match."

"No, but I'm working on it. Tryouts are being held tomorrow so I can narrow down the possibilities. It's going to be a long day."

"Are you going to need any help for tomorrow?"

"Yes, do you think you and Mark could be here to help out a little? Liz, Ami, and Jesse are already going to be here, but I think the entire team should have a say in it."

"Sure, I'll get in touch with Mark." He walked out of her office and went home. It had been quite an off season so far, and honestly he had been pretty worried. Takashi was an extremely talented forward and would be hard to replace. Everyone knew it and the choices tomorrow weren't going to be very bright. Nobody from the IG2 wanted to leave their teams and they would be limited to very pathetic hopefuls off the street that wanted a shot at the sport.

He opened up the door to his apartment and stepped inside. It was pretty messy and there was something that smelled terrible. As he walked in further, it was apparent that the smell came from rotten food sitting out on the kitchen counter top. He reached for the phone to contact Mark and tell him about tomorrow.

"Hello," Mark answered from the other end, "Who is this?"

"Hey Mark, it's me, Andre. Miss Satomi is going to need you at the team building tomorrow. We're holding tryouts to find a replacement for Takashi."

"Oh sure, I'll be there. I really hope we can find somebody."

"I know, see you tomorrow." He turned off the phone and placed it back on the charger.

By the time Miss Satomi had stepped out of her car and began to walk towards the building, she noticed a line of six people standing near the front entrance. They were obviously the candidates for Team Satomi's new lead pilot. There were four males and two females. When she had reached them she told them to step into her office.

"Welcome to the Satomi building. As you already know, we are searching for a lead pilot and hopefully it is one of you. If you are selected, you will have to move Hiroshima, Japan and live there for the next four years because that is where everyone that has anything to do with IGPX will be moving. As for the try-outs, I will have you come in one at a time to run a simulation test as if you were in a real race. You will be judged by the entire team which includes Andre, Mark, Ami, Liz, Jesse, and myself. Are there any questions?" None of them replied.

"Good, you may come first," she pointed towards a rather scary looking female who had piercings and tatoos on just about every square inch of her body that was visible. She also had a green spiked hair, and looked angry.

"That's tight," she responded.

Miss Satomi led her towards the simulation room and got her prepaired for the simulated race.

"Do you have any experience?"

"Naw Dawg."

"I didn't think so," she mumbled back.

As the girl began to race, her percentages showed on the screen, and so did her other statistics. By the end of the run, everyone watching the screen had grimaces on their faces and looked away as the girl got out of the mechanism.

"How'd I do? Am I it or what?"

"We'll contact you later if you were selected," Mark said reassuringly.

"Dat's a no," said the girl as she walked away, "You din't even ask fo my phone numba." Miss Satomi slapped her forehead as she looked at the blank application forms. She picked up a stack and walked them to the other candidates.

"It appears that I forgot to hand you your application forms. Fortunately for all of you, you have one less competitor to fret about as she was just eliminated." They all looked satisfied and began to fill out their forms.

"You will be up next just as soon as your form is completed," Miss Satomi ordered to a thin looking male with long hair. Once he finished filling out his application, he handed it to miss Satomi.

"Well Katsuro," she said reading from the papers she just received from him, "It appears you are up next."

"That's right, and I've got this in the bag!" he exclaimed entusiastically.

"We'll see," Mark mumbled, not quite convinced that this individual would have any talent at all.

Just as the girl had done, he climbed into the simulation mech, and just as the girl, he had incredibly low ratings and was shown out the door. The other five people were tested the same as everyone else had been, and nobody was very convincing.

"Miss Satomi, what are we going to do?" asked Jesse.

"Really, we can't use any of those people if we wanted to even stand a chance in the IG2," Liz pointed out.

"I'm not sure what to do. Maybe we should hold another audition, but this time advertise it a little more. Or we could keep nagging some of the racers from the IG2, but you are correct about one thing, we surely can't use any of them," she said as she pointed towards the door that all of the failures had walked out.

"I'll talk to some of those other racers again," volunteered Andre. He walked back towards Miss Satomi's office to begin making the calls, but there was a man standing in the doorway. He was sort of mysterious looking because of a mask that he wore over his nose and mouth. He also had goggles wrapped around his forehead and looked as if he were trying to conceal his identity.

"Is this where I can try out for Team Satomi?" Mark, Miss Satomi, and Andre exchanged glances.

"Um, sure, you just have to fill out this application form before you tryout." Miss Satomi told him, pushing the papers toward him. He filled all of the papers out and handed them back to her.

"Thank you…" there was a slight pause as she scanned the paper for his name, " Densetsu Keiken?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Does your name speak truth?

"You could say that I have a little experience with this sort of thing." She again glanced at his application and noticed he was rather old. He was nearly as old as Andre.

"It says here that you are 34 years old. Are you a retired racer trying to make a comeback?"

"No, it's nothing like that I can assure you." She looked at him a little longer and finally gave him the approval to get into the mech. He stepped in and Mark started up the program. He flew through the simulation as if he had run it a million times and scored higher than Takashi had ever done. He stepped out of the mech and noticed all of the jaws lying around on the floor.

"So I take it I'm in?"

"Absolutely, you start tomorrow." He walked out of the door as though nothing had happened at all and Team Satomi stood in awe.

On the next day Densetsu showed up ready for a workout.

"Oh, hello Densetsu," Miss Satomi welcomed.

"Please don't call me that."

"It is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but I would prefer if you simply call me Thomas."

"But that has nothing to-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted, "go with it."

"Whatever," Miss Satomi said as she gave him a strange look and walked away. After she had gone he found his way to the indoor training area and met up with Liz and Ami to further introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Densetsu, but you shall call me Thomas."

"That has-"

"It doesn't matter, just go with it."

"Whatever crazy person," commented Ami playfully.

"Hey Thomas, you may be skilled when you're in the mech, but how do you fight?"

"I have a vast knowledge of the ways of ninja and I also study Kendo."

"Hmmm, just like Takashi, but you know ninjitsu also. This should be interesting, get on the mat."

"What?"

"You heard me old-timer. I said on the mat." He stepped up to her challenge and both took off their warm-up clothing. They each picked up their own shinai and took a bow. Liz was well rounded and seemed to know and understand every style of fighting. This meant that because Thomas only practiced Kendo style of fighting, he should have the upper hand.

As they stood near each other glaring down one another, Liz was the first to charge. She went for a powerful downward slash, but was easily blocked. She continued a series of these attacks and was getting a bit tired. She realized that he was merely toying with her as he didn't even appear phased at all. In desperation she soared over his head in an attempt to get behind him, but as she was in flight, he dashe out of her sight.

"Wow, he's fast," she thought. When she landed he was already behind her with his sword aimed at the back of her head. The match thus was over and Thomas was victorious. Meanwhile, Ami was on the sidelines giggling.

"What are you laughing at!" shouted Liz.

"I found it amusing how easily he was able to defeat you. He didn't even have to try." Liz went through the battle again in her mind and realized that Ami was correct. Thomas clearly had talent, but she was embarrased that Ami was laughing at her, and went off.

"You think that's funny? I oughta teach you a lesson! I could take you any day." Fumed Liz with her index finger pointed directly toward her.

"Do you really think you could beat me?"

"Huh?" Liz responded in confusion. "Of course I can, you haven't fought a day in your life."

"Then we shall see." Said Ami in a more serious tone as she also took off her warm-up clothing.

"Ok, but I'm warning you, I'm pretty tough." As Ami took a stance, Liz could tell that she would be using Ju-Jitzu,a style of kicking and grappling techniques.

Again, Liz struck first with a leg sweep which was easily dodged by Ami. Ami then countered with the same attack and hit her mark. Liz was knocked off balance by this and Ami maneuvered her way around her. In a final attempt to escape, Liz tried to jump out of Ami's grasp, but it was too late as Ami had already gotten hold of her arms.

"Teach this!" yelled Ami as she threw Liz in the air and sent her hard on her back. Liz layed there staring at the ceiling in utter astonishment.

"I can't believe I'm the worst fighter on this team," she muttered in disbelief.

"It's okay, you can just train a little more Liz. Eventually, you'll be twice as good as me if you really believe you can do it." She walked over to Liz and helped her up.

"Thanks Ami, I really needed that defeat. Where'd you get so good anyway?"

"I went to a martial arts school as a child and I have continued to practice at home. The only reason you never knew that I could fight is because I never had any wish to fight you. I suppose I just got riled up with you yelling at me."

"I always yell at everybody," countered Liz.

"Yes, but the only time it is directed towards me it involves Luca." Liz chuckled as she thought about how upset she let herself get over Ami's cat.

"Hello, you didn't forget about me did you?" asked Thomas from the corner.

"Oops, sorry," Liz and Ami turned around embarrased with one hand on the back of their heads, "Let us show you around the place," they said as they grabbed him and walked out the door. It was the beginning of a new Team Satomi.

Episode Three: Exhibition! Team Satomi vs. Team Red Bull

Check for update in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

TAKASHI SPEEDWAY

Episode one: Prologue "Takashi, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're still so young." He was in Miss Satomi's office discussing his future in the IGPX. 

"Yeah, I know, but I think I've been around for long enough. Everybody knows my name in the IGPX and I don't want to be a glory hog. Sure, I like the sport and everything, but let's face it, I have more money than I will ever need, and I don't really want to keep collecting it for no reason."

"So you've made your decision then?"

"Yes I have. Our next race will be my last. I would have done this sooner, but I really didn't want to put the team in that position half way through the season. This way you have plenty of time to fill my position."

"Okay Takashi, if that's what you really want, but you have to promise me you won't hold back on our last race just because you know you'll be gone afterwords. It's a big rivalry match you know."

"Not a chance. I wanna leave with a bang," he held up his hand in the shape of a gun and gently blew on the tip of his finger. There was a long pause and finally they both began to laugh at Takashi's hand gesture.

"So did you hear? The last race will be on a brand new course. They haven't even named it yet."

"Really? Do you have any graphics or info on it? I want to know what I'm doing out there."

"No I'm working on that, but I'll get back to you when I do."

"Okay, thanks." He exited and headed toward home. It was well past dark and everyone was already out of the building, making it very silent.

The next day when he came to the Satomi Building, Liz and Ami were there to greet him.

"How could you do this to us? Just going aroud and leaving us without a front man!"

"I agree with Liz. It is a bit strange."

"Look guys, I just feel like my time in the IGPX is through. I've already made up my mind, I'm leaving after our next race."

"Hey, isn't that against River's team?" asked Liz.

"Oh yeah, it is isn't it?" agreed Ami.

"I bet he's all riled up and in a bad mood about it. You should try to avoid him until after the race or he'll probably get all angry and competitive. I'm telling you, that guy is the poster boy for teen angst across the world." Takashi laughed and the room was silent after he finished. He noticed the sad expressions across their faces.

"Come on guys, I'm not gone yet," he added, "We still have a whole week until our race against Team Shadow Falcon. Let's make the best of the time we have. I know, after we finish our work for the day, we can go grab some pizza." Liz and Ami showed a glimpse of happiness and accepted.

"Only on one condition," Ami added, "Luca gets to come."

"That cat hates me!"

"I don't care, he's coming and we're getting anchovies!" She glared at him.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Then it is settled," Ami proclaimed. Liz and Ami went into the gym to run, but Takashi just stood there taking in his surroundings.

"In only a few more days, I'll never come in here again," he thought. After looking around a little bit longer, he aimed towards the study room to look at Shadow Falcon's previous races. His record against this team since River created it was 4-4-1. This was his fifth year in the IG1 and he had always had a rivalry against River. The only problem was, River created the rivalry, and it wasn't a friendly one. Takashi had no idea why River hated him so much.

"That guy takes things way too seriously," he said to open air as he began to walk away.

It was now the night before the race and the entirity of Team Satomi was sitting at their own desk in front of Andre to listen to his traditional pre-race speech.

"All right, now pay attention. This team has no real strategy, but they are very effective independantly. However, they may be alone, but if you watch previous races, River is still in charge in some ways. It seems as though they attack each opponent singularly, but they play follow the leader. They won't begin their onslaught until River does, so what I want you to do is work together and take out River immediately. This may be somewhat difficult because as you all know, River is a bit of a wildcard. You don't have to worry about any team attacks, just go after River. I know you can do this. Now, any questions?"

"There never are," they answered smugly. The three of them were about to get up when Mark sat them back down.

"Hold on a minute guys. I have a little something I need to tell you."

"Mark? I thought you were better than that? You're taking on after— Andre!"

"You know, I haven't left the room," Andre retorted.

"Anyway, now where was I? Oh yes, I needed to tell you to get out there and win. And most importantly stick to the plan." He was clearly mocking Andre and everyone began to laugh.

"It's okay Andre, I was just messing with your head a little." He turned to the others, "Okay, now go home and get a good night sleep. Tomorrow paves the way towards your next season, so naturally it's a big race." On that note, everyone wlaked out and retired to their dwellings.

Takashi was sitting at the race track as he always did before a race.

"So Takashi, is it true what I hear?" Takashi was startled and turned around. It was Cunningham of Team Velshtein.

"What are you talking about, Cunningham?"

"I hear today will be your last race and then you're dropping out of the IGPX."

"Yeah, that's true. You should be glad because you won't have to worry about me beating you anymore."

"Very funny, Takashi. So why are you doing it?"

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain."

"I guess I won't bug you about it then. So, how do you like this new course?"

"It looks pretty tough. I can't wait for the challenge. I noticed a few difficult turns and that loop may pose a problem, but other than that, it looks like I'm going to have a pretty fun race. I'm really amped about it."

"Good luck out there Takashi." He extended his hand, "I'll see you around?"

Takashi accepted the gesture, "you bet." Cunningham left through the main gate and Takashi remained where he was. He felt relaxed here and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He was actually sad about leaving the IGPX, but it was something he felt necessary. He glanced at his watch, and noticed there were only a few hours until the big race. After realizing this, he headed back to the locker room to join up with the team.

As he walked through the doors, Miss Satomi was there to greet him, "Takashi, I got some info on the track for you. I doubt you need any graphics because I noticed you were sitting down by the track for some time, but just in case, I got them for you anyways." She held out a folder of photographs and other minor things.

"No, that's okay on the graphics, but how about that info?"

"I found that the committee used a lighter mineral for the track. In turn, this will make the track much slicker and smoother. So you need to be careful on the turns and be careful not lose control."

"Is that everything?" She thumbed through another stack of papers just to double check.

"Yes, it looks like it. Be sure to inform Liz and Ami for me."

"Will do," Takashi answered. The two parted and walked away to prepare their own part for the race. Takashi headed toward their team's locker room to stretch and do other preperatory warm-up routines. When he got their, Liz and Ami were already stretching.

"You're late Takashi," said Liz, pointing at him.

"You know, it's rude to point," said Takashi. "Anyways, I'm only 5 minutes late. I got caught up at the track by Cunningham. We had a pretty good talk," he said as an alibi.

"Well isn't that special? Now get down here and start stretching!" Takashi was clearly intimidated and dropped to the floor to form a triangle with his teammates. In their first stretch, all of them had to place their feet together and extend them to the center of the triangle.

"One- two- three-four…" They all counted in unison. They had a series of fifteen stretches, all with a 20 count. The stretches were important to prevent injury, and every team did them.

Meanwhile, Mark was running the diagnostics checks on all of the machines and computers. He didn't want anything to go wrong during this race, and he wanted his team to make a good impression on the new course. Their race would be the first race on this course. Miss Satomi and Andre were with him to provide any assistance they could.

"Mark, how are the machines doing?"

"They are all one hundred percent Miss Satomi. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

There was a clear look of relief on her face. After only a few more minutes, Mark looked up from the computer screen.

"All completed. It looks like we can lay back for the next hour or so until the time comes to get into the mechs." Hearing that news, everyone decided to take a nap. The stress from this race had kept them all restless the previous night, and clearly everyone had been deprived of a good sleep.

Finally, the time was approaching. Takashi, Liz, and Ami were climbing aboard their racing machines as there were only ten minutes remaining until the green light would flash. Mark, Miss Satomi, and Andre were all standing by in the onboard computer room. And of course Jesse was their to cheer them on.

"Oh, Liz and Ami, I almost forgot," said Takashi, "Miss Satomi told me that the committee used a lighter mineral on this course and that it is smoother and more slick. So be careful on the turns and stay away from the inside."

"Okay Takashi, Luca and I understand."

"Likewise," Liz answered.

As the fans were all getting settled in the stadium seats that wrapped around the entire course, the announcer started his normal stats review. "Today is a very exciting match-up. Although, both teams' hopes of the championship were eliminated by Team Velshtein, this is a huge rivalry match, especially for the two team leaders. This goes back five years ever since River left Team Satomi and created a team for himself called Shadow Falcon. As I said this match will be a big one. Each team has a record of nine wins: two losses and these teams are very evenly matched. Another exciting twist on this race is the track. In case you are new to the sport, every four years, a new course is built in a different city. In this case it is moving from Nagasaki, Japan to Hiroshima, Japan. During the next four years, this city will be the center for all IGPX activities. The racers must move to here and bring their facilities and families with them. Now that you know a little background info on the sport, let's get to the race!"

As Takashi heard the announcer, he wondered if he would move to this city as well to support his former teammates. He was not required to because he would no longer be on the team, but he still may decide to tag along for awhile. Of course, the team had not already moved because this was the last race of the season, but he knew they would have packed up and moved out here before the start of the next season.

There was now only one minute left in the race. "Hey Takashi," said Liz, "Don't get any wild ideas out there. Just stick to the plan."

"Liz why can't you ever trust me?"

"You didn't come with a warranty." Ami laughed at the joke.

"Takashi, Liz is right, you tend to change the plan quite frequently.""But it usually works out am I right?"

"I suppose so, but you should really listen to Andre this time. I have a feeling that River is going to act pretty serious like he always does."

"Fine," he replied in obvious defeat.

They all got the serious look on their faces as they always did before a race as the top light blinked on yellow, the second followed, then the third…GREEN! They flew off the starting line and the race was under way.

"Team Satomi takes the lead off the bat, Amazing!" shouted the announcer over the intercom.

"Things are starting to look good already," said Andre.

"I agree," followed Mark.

"There's still a long way to go in the race," said Miss Satomi worriedly.

"Go Takashi, Go Ami, Go Liz!" shouted Jesse in everyones' ears. She received a harsh glare from her teammates.

"Sorry."

The announcer was heard again, "Team Satomi consists of Liz, Ami, and their famous frontman, Takashi. Team Shadow Falcon is comprised of River, Spike, and Yuu. We're coming up on the first turn of the first lap. Remember, neither team has ever raced on this course before and it's new to everyone."

"Okay Takashi, once we enter the second lap we need to put some distance between their team and draw them in. Once River gets close to you, take him down," ordered Liz. She was clearly the most competitive of the three.

"Got it," answered Takashi. They were now on the final stretch of the first lap.

As they flew past the lap one mark, they all picked up the pace by about fifteen MPH. Just as they had planned, River followed, and so did his teammates.

River was now so close to Takashi, it was obvious that he intended to attack. "I've got you now Takashi!" he yelled, starting the duel between the two.

After River had attacked Takashi, Spike and Yuu began to move in on Liz and Ami, but before they could do this Liz and Ami closed in on River creating a circle around him.

"Whoa, look out folks. Team Satomi is now three on one against River. I don't see how he's going to get out of this one," the announcer commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" River yelled in disgust. There was nothing he could do as the entirity of Team Satomi pummeled him to the track. His Teammates slowed to pick him up and in the meantime, Team Satomi built an incredibly comfortable lead and sealed the win. The only thing left was to finish the race.

"Yeahahaaa!" Liz cheered, "We did it!"

"Well I'll be," said Andre as he witnessed the incredible victory, "One of my plans actually worked."

"And they've done it, Team Satomi has sealed their final race of the season. Team Shadow Falcon will need a miracle to win now!"

"Well at least Takashi can leave happily with a win," said Miss Satomi in some dismay. Everyone turned and looked at her completely astounded. "You mean he hasn't told all of you about it yet? Even the annoying announcer knows about it."

"Takashi is really leaving?" asked Mark. "Are you sure? Have you talked with him about it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He said it was something he felt necessary, but that it is too hard to explain."

Everyone in the room was clearly disappointed. Takashi had contributed so much to the team and was a positive asset. He would surely be hard to replace.

As Takashi turned for the home stretch he was already celebrating, and drifted toward the inside unknowingly. Because of the fact that he was not really paying attention, his mech slipped on the slick track and he went spiraling out of control.

"Takashi!" yelled Liz.

"Oh no!" followed Ami. The crowd looked on in awe, they were dumbfounded. They had never seen someone lose control when they were nowhere near an opponent. Mark looked on in shock, just hoping that Takashi would be alright. As Takashi's machine slowed to a stop it crossed the finish line. The second Liz and Ami crossed, they stopped and ran out of their mechs to see if Takashi was alright. As they reached his machine, Takasi climbed up out of his machine and was clearly fine. He raised his hand for applause.

"Don't do that to me Takashi, I thought you were hurt," Liz said angrily.

"Luca and I agree."

Takashi tossed their concerns aside knowing that they didn't care now that he was fine, "We won!"

"Team Satomi has done it. They've clenched their tenth win of the season," the announcer spewed. "I also am sad to say this and I've saved it for after the race. Takashi is retiring and this was his final race. Despite that sad news, the committee has named this course." He paused briefly as gasps of astonishment were heard across the crowd. Not because of the name, but because of Takashi's resignment. "This track that will be the center of all IGPX activity for the next four years will be called the Takashi Speedway!"

The crowd thudered with applause and Takashi was in awe. His favorite racer, The Rocket, was previously the only racer to have had a course named after him, and to go down in the books next to him was more than Takashi could have ever hoped for…

PART ONE Episode two: Meet your new teammate 

Andre walked into Miss Satomi's office. "So have you found the replacement for Takashi yet? Off season ends next month and we have our first exhibition match."

"No, but I'm working on it. Tryouts are being held tomorrow so I can narrow down the possibilities. It's going to be a long day."

"Are you going to need any help for tomorrow?"

"Yes, do you think you and Mark could be here to help out a little? Liz, Ami, and Jesse are already going to be here, but I think the entire team should have a say in it."

"Sure, I'll get in touch with Mark." He walked out of her office and went home. It had been quite an off season so far, and honestly he had been pretty worried. Takashi was an extremely talented forward and would be hard to replace. Everyone knew it and the choices tomorrow weren't going to be very bright. Nobody from the IG2 wanted to leave their teams and they would be limited to very pathetic hopefuls off the street that wanted a shot at the sport.

He opened up the door to his apartment and stepped inside. It was pretty messy and there was something that smelled terrible. As he walked in further, it was apparent that the smell came from rotten food sitting out on the kitchen counter top. He reached for the phone to contact Mark and tell him about tomorrow.

"Hello," Mark answered from the other end, "Who is this?"

"Hey Mark, it's me, Andre. Miss Satomi is going to need you at the team building tomorrow. We're holding tryouts to find a replacement for Takashi."

"Oh sure, I'll be there. I really hope we can find somebody."

"I know, see you tomorrow." He turned off the phone and placed it back on the charger.

By the time Miss Satomi had stepped out of her car and began to walk towards the building, she noticed a line of six people standing near the front entrance. They were obviously the candidates for Team Satomi's new lead pilot. There were four males and two females. When she had reached them she told them to step into her office.

"Welcome to the Satomi building. As you already know, we are searching for a lead pilot and hopefully it is one of you. If you are selected, you will have to move Hiroshima, Japan and live there for the next four years because that is where everyone that has anything to do with IGPX will be moving. As for the try-outs, I will have you come in one at a time to run a simulation test as if you were in a real race. You will be judged by the entire team which includes Andre, Mark, Ami, Liz, Jesse, and myself. Are there any questions?" None of them replied.

"Good, you may come first," she pointed towards a rather scary looking female who had piercings and tatoos on just about every square inch of her body that was visible. She also had a green spiked hair, and looked angry.

"That's tight," she responded.

Miss Satomi led her towards the simulation room and got her prepaired for the simulated race.

"Do you have any experience?"

"Naw Dawg."

"I didn't think so," she mumbled back.

As the girl began to race, her percentages showed on the screen, and so did her other statistics. By the end of the run, everyone watching the screen had grimaces on their faces and looked away as the girl got out of the mechanism.

"How'd I do? Am I it or what?"

"We'll contact you later if you were selected," Mark said reassuringly.

"Dat's a no," said the girl as she walked away, "You din't even ask fo my phone numba." Miss Satomi slapped her forehead as she looked at the blank application forms. She picked up a stack and walked them to the other candidates.

"It appears that I forgot to hand you your application forms. Fortunately for all of you, you have one less competitor to fret about as she was just eliminated." They all looked satisfied and began to fill out their forms.

"You will be up next just as soon as your form is completed," Miss Satomi ordered to a thin looking male with long hair. Once he finished filling out his application, he handed it to miss Satomi.

"Well Katsuro," she said reading from the papers she just received from him, "It appears you are up next."

"That's right, and I've got this in the bag!" he exclaimed entusiastically.

"We'll see," Mark mumbled, not quite convinced that this individual would have any talent at all.

Just as the girl had done, he climbed into the simulation mech, and just as the girl, he had incredibly low ratings and was shown out the door. The other five people were tested the same as everyone else had been, and nobody was very convincing.

"Miss Satomi, what are we going to do?" asked Jesse.

"Really, we can't use any of those people if we wanted to even stand a chance in the IG2," Liz pointed out.

"I'm not sure what to do. Maybe we should hold another audition, but this time advertise it a little more. Or we could keep nagging some of the racers from the IG2, but you are correct about one thing, we surely can't use any of them," she said as she pointed towards the door that all of the failures had walked out.

"I'll talk to some of those other racers again," volunteered Andre. He walked back towards Miss Satomi's office to begin making the calls, but there was a man standing in the doorway. He was sort of mysterious looking because of a mask that he wore over his nose and mouth. He also had goggles wrapped around his forehead and looked as if he were trying to conceal his identity.

"Is this where I can try out for Team Satomi?" Mark, Miss Satomi, and Andre exchanged glances.

"Um, sure, you just have to fill out this application form before you tryout." Miss Satomi told him, pushing the papers toward him. He filled all of the papers out and handed them back to her.

"Thank you…" there was a slight pause as she scanned the paper for his name, " Densetsu Keiken?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Does your name speak truth?

"You could say that I have a little experience with this sort of thing." She again glanced at his application and noticed he was rather old. He was nearly as old as Andre.

"It says here that you are 34 years old. Are you a retired racer trying to make a comeback?"

"No, it's nothing like that I can assure you." She looked at him a little longer and finally gave him the approval to get into the mech. He stepped in and Mark started up the program. He flew through the simulation as if he had run it a million times and scored higher than Takashi had ever done. He stepped out of the mech and noticed all of the jaws lying around on the floor.

"So I take it I'm in?"

"Absolutely, you start tomorrow." He walked out of the door as though nothing had happened at all and Team Satomi stood in awe.

On the next day Densetsu showed up ready for a workout.

"Oh, hello Densetsu," Miss Satomi welcomed.

"Please don't call me that."

"It is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but I would prefer if you simply call me Thomas."

"But that has nothing to-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted, "go with it."

"Whatever," Miss Satomi said as she gave him a strange look and walked away. After she had gone he found his way to the indoor training area and met up with Liz and Ami to further introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Densetsu, but you shall call me Thomas."

"That has-"

"It doesn't matter, just go with it."

"Whatever crazy person," commented Ami playfully.

"Hey Thomas, you may be skilled when you're in the mech, but how do you fight?"

"I have a vast knowledge of the ways of ninja and I also study Kendo."

"Hmmm, just like Takashi, but you know ninjitsu also. This should be interesting, get on the mat."

"What?"

"You heard me old-timer. I said on the mat." He stepped up to her challenge and both took off their warm-up clothing. They each picked up their own shinai and took a bow. Liz was well rounded and seemed to know and understand every style of fighting. This meant that because Thomas only practiced Kendo style of fighting, he should have the upper hand.

As they stood near each other glaring down one another, Liz was the first to charge. She went for a powerful downward slash, but was easily blocked. She continued a series of these attacks and was getting a bit tired. She realized that he was merely toying with her as he didn't even appear phased at all. In desperation she soared over his head in an attempt to get behind him, but as she was in flight, he dashe out of her sight.

"Wow, he's fast," she thought. When she landed he was already behind her with his sword aimed at the back of her head. The match thus was over and Thomas was victorious. Meanwhile, Ami was on the sidelines giggling.

"What are you laughing at!" shouted Liz.

"I found it amusing how easily he was able to defeat you. He didn't even have to try." Liz went through the battle again in her mind and realized that Ami was correct. Thomas clearly had talent, but she was embarrased that Ami was laughing at her, and went off.

"You think that's funny? I oughta teach you a lesson! I could take you any day." Fumed Liz with her index finger pointed directly toward her.

"Do you really think you could beat me?"

"Huh?" Liz responded in confusion. "Of course I can, you haven't fought a day in your life."

"Then we shall see." Said Ami in a more serious tone as she also took off her warm-up clothing.

"Ok, but I'm warning you, I'm pretty tough." As Ami took a stance, Liz could tell that she would be using Ju-Jitzu,a style of kicking and grappling techniques.

Again, Liz struck first with a leg sweep which was easily dodged by Ami. Ami then countered with the same attack and hit her mark. Liz was knocked off balance by this and Ami maneuvered her way around her. In a final attempt to escape, Liz tried to jump out of Ami's grasp, but it was too late as Ami had already gotten hold of her arms.

"Teach this!" yelled Ami as she threw Liz in the air and sent her hard on her back. Liz layed there staring at the ceiling in utter astonishment.

"I can't believe I'm the worst fighter on this team," she muttered in disbelief.

"It's okay, you can just train a little more Liz. Eventually, you'll be twice as good as me if you really believe you can do it." She walked over to Liz and helped her up.

"Thanks Ami, I really needed that defeat. Where'd you get so good anyway?"

"I went to a martial arts school as a child and I have continued to practice at home. The only reason you never knew that I could fight is because I never had any wish to fight you. I suppose I just got riled up with you yelling at me."

"I always yell at everybody," countered Liz.

"Yes, but the only time it is directed towards me it involves Luca." Liz chuckled as she thought about how upset she let herself get over Ami's cat.

"Hello, you didn't forget about me did you?" asked Thomas from the corner.

"Oops, sorry," Liz and Ami turned around embarrased with one hand on the back of their heads, "Let us show you around the place," they said as they grabbed him and walked out the door. It was the beginning of a new Team Satomi.

Episode Three: Exhibition! Team Satomi vs. Team Red Bull

Check for update in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

The team walked into the room to hear Andre talk about their next race and Thomas was about to experience the power for the first time.

"Okay team, we've had a great off season. Thomas has joined the team and he has really fit in well. All of that aside, we are now in the pre-season. Our first exhibition match is tomorrow against Team Red Bull. They are a new team that has just entered the IG1 from the IG2. This means that they are rookies and we need to show them who's boss. I'm counting on all of you tomorrow, especially you Thomas, to show these guys the door. That's just about all I have to say."

It was a very casual address because their opponents, Team Red Bull, would be an easy win. Therefore, nobody else had anything to add and no plan was formed. All of the racers simply got up from their desks and went home to rest until tomorrow. Team Red Bull was not a very gifted team, and only made money by endorsing the original energy drink, Red Bull. It really doesn't give you wings though, so that is blasphemy.

"Oh Thomas, could you please stay for a moment? I want to talk to you," said Miss Satomi.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just want to make sure that you've got everything down for tomorrow. It'll be your first race you know."

"Oh yeah, trust me though, everything is going to be just fine. I'd be willing to bet that I know a little more about racing than you'd think. I'm pretty sure I'll know what to do once I get out on that track."

"If you say so. That is all, you can go home now and rest up for tomorrow." Miss Satomi said as she dismissed him.

"Here we are folks at the beginning of an all new season of I-G-P-X!" he said the words so that the crowd was able to chant with him as he spelled out the initials of the Immortal Grand Prix. "This is an exhibition match between Team Satomi and Team Red Bull, the new rookies. Team Red Bull just entered this division preceding last year and replaced Team Edgerain. Unfortunately, Edgerain was not able to adopt a sponsor and had to forfeit due to financial problems. It happens in this sport, but let's get to the match!" the announcer finished as the starting lights began to count down.

"Are you ready Thomas? Don't disappoint me," commanded Liz.

"Luca is ready Liz," a meow was heard as Luca supported what Ami had just said.

"Those Team Satomi chumps are in for a real shock," said the lead pilot of Team Red Bull to his comrades.

"That's right Fletch, nobody can beat the Indauraga Mono." They all chuckled deviously as though they had a huge secret, but this counter attack was something that Satomi had dealt with five years ago against Team Velshtein. They were really the ones that would be in trouble, not Team Satomi. Just then the go sign flashed across the screen. The racers shot off and got the event going. Team Red Bull had jumped in front of Team Satomi and took the lead to begin with.

"I used to watch the IG2 on an occasion and I know that these guys are going to try using Indauraga Mono, or Ace up the sleeve. They used it in every race in the previous season and none of the other teams had skilled enough pilots to avoid it. I'm sure they think they'll get us with it too, but you two can dodge it can't you?"

"Sure we can. That is an old trick to us now." Said Ami with an aspiring confidence.

"Good let's do this then."

"Got it," said Liz.

"I didn't miss anything yet did I?" everyone turned around to see who had entered the room.

"Takashi!" shouted Jesse with glee. "You're here, I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you doing all the way out here? Your home is back in Nagasaki." Said Mark wonderingly.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to catch the new team's first race. I also wanted to meet my replacement. Despite all of that, I do enjoy watching the sport just for fun." Everyone was cheerful just because of Takashi's presence. He really lit up the room and everyone was still adjusting to him not being at practice or out on the track anymore.

"Well, you're only a little late, they are only half way through the first lap." Said Miss Satomi, answering his original question that everyone else had let escape their minds.

"So, what is the new racer's name anyway?"

"Apparently it is Densetsu Keiken, but it's a tad fishy because he prefers to be called Thomas."

"That's strange, what does he look like?"

"That's sort of hard to explain, but you'll see him after the race. I can tell you though that he is pretty old." There was no reply as everyone turned back to watch the race. Nothing had changed from before, but Team Red Bull had changed formation as if they wanted Team Satomi to attack.

"Liz, go up there and try to draw one of them out of formation, I'm curious to see what they're planning," said Thomas.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so, just do it."

"Okay, geesh don't have a cow, I'm on my way." She sped up to catch the other team and just as Thomas wanted, one of them came out and attacked.

"Hey Thomas, can you cover me if they decide to surround me?"

"Hey I get it, you're talking about that Mae song aren't you?"

"No, I'm serious and I don't even know what a "Mae" is."

"It's an oldies band from the beginning of the millenium." As the opposing team saw that Liz was the only one who came up to challenge them, they suddenly turned on her and it was a three vs. one battle.

"HELP YOU IDIOTS!"

"Sorry Liz," said Ami.

"On it," said Thomas as he dashed towards the three that were surrounding Liz, "Hey, you two, you're fight's with me!" he shouted as he delivered a crushing blow to the two extras battling Liz. By doing this he engaged in a two vs. one fight leaving Ami alone.

"Ami, I want you to go ahead and create a lead, Liz and I can handle this."

"You mean I can finish first?"

"Of course you can, now just do it." Ami followed, but one of the goons from Team Red Bull slipped away from Thomas in pursuit. "Ami, you're going to have some unwanted company so be on your guard just in case he is able to catch you."

"Okay Thomas."

Meanwhile, Liz was beating the living crap out of her opponent as it was clearly a mis-match.

"Hey Fletch, what do I do, this girl is really giving it to me."

"I feel you bro, I guess we'll have to unleash our ultimate weapon a little early, we're only on the second lap."

"Whatever man, I'm going for it." He turned in order to put some distance between he and Liz.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Liz yelled chasing after him.

"Liz be careful, I think they're about to use it." Liz raised one of her mechanical appendages in order to attack when her opponent quickly turned around. She could see now that he was unleashing Indauraga Mono, because she had seen the same thing happen to Takashi. Without a moment of hesitation, she flung herself into the air and rotated above him as she saw the attack hurl towards where she had just been. She landed atop him and nearly sent his machine into an unusable state as she crushed him towards the bottom of the raceway.

"That was so five years ago loser! Hahahaha!"

Fletcher watched in amazement as his ultimate weapon had just failed. "That cannot be! Nobody can stop that attack."

"Maybe not in the IG2 pal, but we sure can here," said Thomas smugly as he battered his opponent. "Nice job Liz, those two are out of the way, now let's get up there to Ami." Ami had gotten about one hundred yards ahead of her teammates and her advesary was close behind. He suddenly snuck up on her and aquired the upper hand as he began his attack.

"Thomas! Liz! Get up here!" she wailed.

"We're coming cry baby," said Liz playfully, "Why don't you just use some of that stuff that you used on me a while back to beat him?" Liz was clearly enjoying her agony because although Ami might be better sparring, Liz was certainly better out here on the field and she wanted her to know it.

"This is different and you know that Liz." Thomas and Liz were desperately trying to catch them, but they had gained too much of a lead.

"Ami I'm afraid we won't be able to catch you, but just in hang in there until the end of the race. We're nearly there already." It was true. There was less than half of a lap to go in the race and then Team Satomi would reign victorious over the rookies.

"I've gotta beat this guy," Ami thought, "We can do it Luca!" she told her cat as she started defending her assailant's blows.

"I'm going to take you down punk," she said. But she ate her words as she was hit so hard that the barrage penetrated her mech and hit her foot. "Ahhh!" she screamed, and was left in the dust by her opponent.

"Mark, check the damages on Ami's armor," Miss Satomi ordered from the control room.

"It appears there is a giant dent near the base of the left leg and the metal caved in hitting Ami's foot."

"Get a paramedic on the track ready for when she finishes, I want that looked at immediately."

Team Red Bull had the first person to cross the finish line, but all of Team Satomi finished after that giving them the crown over Red Bull.

"Ami, are you okay?" asked the paramedic.

"I don't know," she winced in pain as she climbed out of the cockpit, "My foot is really swelling up." The paramedic pulled out a first aid kit and some ice. He put ice around her foot and bandaged it so that the ice was squeezed close to the point where it swelled the most.

"Somebody get some crutches!" he yelled. "Okay Ami, I think your foot may be broken. It doesn't seem too serious, but none the less, you will have to get some x-rays done on it so we can be sure."

At this point Mark, Miss Satomi, Takashi, Jesse, and Andre were seen running towards her. Thomas and Liz were also hustling out of their machines to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ami what happened? Are you going to be able to race? Can you walk?"

"Slow down guys, I'll be fine. Can someone bring Luca to me?"

"Sure Ami, I'll get him for you," said Takashi. He walked over to Ami's racer and unstrapped Luca. Luca hissed in rebellion and attempted to claw and bite at Takashi, but once he was in the arms of Ami, he began to purr like a little angel.

"Man, that cat should wear a mood ring." Takashi said angrily. The cat had never let him befriend it. Luca had always avoided Takashi throughout the entire career.

"I give up, when it gets down to it that cat just doesn't like me…" As Takashi was rambling on he failed to notice that Ami was being helped off the track. After a few seconds he escaped his daze and caught up. Right then was the first time he noticed Thomas. "Hey nice racing out there. What's your name again?"

"What do you mean again, have we met before?"

"Oh, my bad."

"My name is Densetsu Keiken, but you may call me Thomas.

"Okay man, but that has nothing-"

"It doesn't matter. Just go with it."

"Yeahhh," said Takashi awkwardly, "so anyways, how long have you been interested in the IGPX?"

"For quite a while, ever since I was just a boy."

As Takashi and Thomas were carrying out this conversation, they had just reached the x-ray room and were laying Ami out underneath the machine to see what happened to her. They both stopped and faced each other. This was the first time Takashi was able to get a good look at Thomas' face because before, they had been walking side by side.

"Man, you are pretty old," Takashi mumbled.

"Who you calling old, you little punk," retorted Thomas.

"Oh, I didn't think you heard that…" he paused, looking more closely at Thomas, "Are you sure we haven't met before? You seem awfully familiar."

"Pretty sure kid. I've seen you on television before, but that doesn't mean we've met."

"If you say so." Takashi seemed puzzled, Thomas seemed so familiar to him, as though he saw him every day. By now, Ami was completely stretched across the small table and her foot was being analyzed.

"Well, it appears that you did in fact break your foot," she was told by the man examining her.

"How long will it take to heal? Will she be able to race next week?" Miss Satomi questioned.

"I'm not sure Miss, but I can assure you that she will not be racing her next race."

Miss Satomi turned to Jesse, "It looks like you'll be covering her. Do you think you can handle it? It will be our first race of the season and it will count towards the finals, but I have confidence in you."

"You really mean it Miss Satomi, I get to finally race?"

"Yes I do."

"You'd better step it up a notch in practice this next week Jesse," Andre told her, "I don't want you going out there cold."

"Yes sir," she replied, saluting him as though they were in the army. She jumped with joy. This was the moment she had been waiting for for a long time. She suddenly stopped and looked concerned.

"Ami is going to be okay though right? I mean, I don't want to just kick her out of her slot or anything like that."

Don't worry about it Jesse, Ami isn't like that. She won't be upset that you fill in for a while, will you Ami?" Liz said in reassurance.

"Okay then, if you say so."

Thomas immediately jumped on her and began an intense questioning drill, "Can you handle this task? Are you prepared to race, knowing that you're life is on the line? Do you think that you can succeed and not send our team down a dirty toilet to nowhere? Do you realize that if we lose, you will be blamed?

Do you understand these questions that I am asking you little girl!" The questioning was so fast and so intense that Jesse was about to cry. Thomas stepped back and adjusted his hair. It had gotten a little messed up from jumping around so much.

"What the heck is your problem man?" said Liz as she slapped him across the face.

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I was acting a bit like Kramer."

"What the flying is a Kramer?" asked Takashi.

"You know, from Seinfeld? It's a show from the late nineteen hundreds."

"Nobody watches that old stuff anymore, are you insane?"

"Of course not," he replied, offended.

Mark whistled in order to gain everyone's attention. "What is wrong with all of you people. We just won the race, you should all be happy. Sure, Ami got hurt, but that isn't anything we can't overcome. Now behave yourselves immediately."

They all got in a line and lowered their heads in shame, "Yes sir."

"So Takashi, how long are you going to be in town?"

"I have to leave late night tomorrow."

"Why don't you come stay at my pad? It's pretty nice, no sense wasting your money at an Inn," Thomas offered.

"I'll take you up on that, thanks dude."

"I guess we're going to leave then, is there anything else?"

"No, you may go," said Miss Satomi, "good first race Thomas, I was impressed that you were able to call their strategy and pick it apart."

"Keep it up old man," added Andre.

Thomas was clearly upset over that last remark, but waved it off, "let's get out of here kid," he said Takashi." The two walked off to Thomas' place.

"Ami, you'd better get home and rest up too," Miss Satomi told her, "Everyone else is leaving too, so I can help you get home."

"No Miss Satomi, let me do it, I want to," offered Liz.

"I will accompany them too," added Jesse. Miss Satomi accepted and left, it was now just Liz, Jesse, and Ami.

"Come on Ami, let's go," said Liz. They helped Ami off the table and handed her the crutches.

"Ami, Jesse, we have to talk about Thomas. Doesn't he seem just a little bit weird to you? Did you see the way he verbally attacked you Jesse, it was insane. I think the guy is a serial killer and he's after all of us. It's the only plausible explanation."

"Liz don't be crazy, he probably just isn't used to this situation. He is the only guy on the team and he has probably never been on a professional sports team. I'm sure he just got nervous because Jesse doesn't have as much experience as me and he doesn't want to lose," Jesse glared at her, "not that you would make us lose or anything, he just doesn't no how good you are yet," she added quickly.

"Nice cover up," muttered Liz. They continued to walk out towards the street to get a cab and everyone remained silent.

"I think he's hiding something from us," Jesse finally said, "No seriously, I think we should spy on him and try to get a little more information."

"I think you may be just a bit paranoid, both of you. Just give him some more time and he'll start acting normal," Ami said. They reached the street, rented a cab, and headed home.

Next update: Takashi vs. Thomas- Fight of the century!


	4. Chapter 4

TAKASHI SPEEDWAY

Episode one: Prologue "Takashi, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're still so young." He was in Miss Satomi's office discussing his future in the IGPX. 

"Yeah, I know, but I think I've been around for long enough. Everybody knows my name in the IGPX and I don't want to be a glory hog. Sure, I like the sport and everything, but let's face it, I have more money than I will ever need, and I don't really want to keep collecting it for no reason."

"So you've made your decision then?"

"Yes I have. Our next race will be my last. I would have done this sooner, but I really didn't want to put the team in that position half way through the season. This way you have plenty of time to fill my position."

"Okay Takashi, if that's what you really want, but you have to promise me you won't hold back on our last race just because you know you'll be gone afterwords. It's a big rivalry match you know."

"Not a chance. I wanna leave with a bang," he held up his hand in the shape of a gun and gently blew on the tip of his finger. There was a long pause and finally they both began to laugh at Takashi's hand gesture.

"So did you hear? The last race will be on a brand new course. They haven't even named it yet."

"Really? Do you have any graphics or info on it? I want to know what I'm doing out there."

"No I'm working on that, but I'll get back to you when I do."

"Okay, thanks." He exited and headed toward home. It was well past dark and everyone was already out of the building, making it very silent.

The next day when he came to the Satomi Building, Liz and Ami were there to greet him.

"How could you do this to us? Just going aroud and leaving us without a front man!"

"I agree with Liz. It is a bit strange."

"Look guys, I just feel like my time in the IGPX is through. I've already made up my mind, I'm leaving after our next race."

"Hey, isn't that against River's team?" asked Liz.

"Oh yeah, it is isn't it?" agreed Ami.

"I bet he's all riled up and in a bad mood about it. You should try to avoid him until after the race or he'll probably get all angry and competitive. I'm telling you, that guy is the poster boy for teen angst across the world." Takashi laughed and the room was silent after he finished. He noticed the sad expressions across their faces.

"Come on guys, I'm not gone yet," he added, "We still have a whole week until our race against Team Shadow Falcon. Let's make the best of the time we have. I know, after we finish our work for the day, we can go grab some pizza." Liz and Ami showed a glimpse of happiness and accepted.

"Only on one condition," Ami added, "Luca gets to come."

"That cat hates me!"

"I don't care, he's coming and we're getting anchovies!" She glared at him.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Then it is settled," Ami proclaimed. Liz and Ami went into the gym to run, but Takashi just stood there taking in his surroundings.

"In only a few more days, I'll never come in here again," he thought. After looking around a little bit longer, he aimed towards the study room to look at Shadow Falcon's previous races. His record against this team since River created it was 4-4-1. This was his fifth year in the IG1 and he had always had a rivalry against River. The only problem was, River created the rivalry, and it wasn't a friendly one. Takashi had no idea why River hated him so much.

"That guy takes things way too seriously," he said to open air as he began to walk away.

It was now the night before the race and the entirity of Team Satomi was sitting at their own desk in front of Andre to listen to his traditional pre-race speech.

"All right, now pay attention. This team has no real strategy, but they are very effective independantly. However, they may be alone, but if you watch previous races, River is still in charge in some ways. It seems as though they attack each opponent singularly, but they play follow the leader. They won't begin their onslaught until River does, so what I want you to do is work together and take out River immediately. This may be somewhat difficult because as you all know, River is a bit of a wildcard. You don't have to worry about any team attacks, just go after River. I know you can do this. Now, any questions?"

"There never are," they answered smugly. The three of them were about to get up when Mark sat them back down.

"Hold on a minute guys. I have a little something I need to tell you."

"Mark? I thought you were better than that? You're taking on after— Andre!"

"You know, I haven't left the room," Andre retorted.

"Anyway, now where was I? Oh yes, I needed to tell you to get out there and win. And most importantly stick to the plan." He was clearly mocking Andre and everyone began to laugh.

"It's okay Andre, I was just messing with your head a little." He turned to the others, "Okay, now go home and get a good night sleep. Tomorrow paves the way towards your next season, so naturally it's a big race." On that note, everyone wlaked out and retired to their dwellings.

Takashi was sitting at the race track as he always did before a race.

"So Takashi, is it true what I hear?" Takashi was startled and turned around. It was Cunningham of Team Velshtein.

"What are you talking about, Cunningham?"

"I hear today will be your last race and then you're dropping out of the IGPX."

"Yeah, that's true. You should be glad because you won't have to worry about me beating you anymore."

"Very funny, Takashi. So why are you doing it?"

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain."

"I guess I won't bug you about it then. So, how do you like this new course?"

"It looks pretty tough. I can't wait for the challenge. I noticed a few difficult turns and that loop may pose a problem, but other than that, it looks like I'm going to have a pretty fun race. I'm really amped about it."

"Good luck out there Takashi." He extended his hand, "I'll see you around?"

Takashi accepted the gesture, "you bet." Cunningham left through the main gate and Takashi remained where he was. He felt relaxed here and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He was actually sad about leaving the IGPX, but it was something he felt necessary. He glanced at his watch, and noticed there were only a few hours until the big race. After realizing this, he headed back to the locker room to join up with the team.

As he walked through the doors, Miss Satomi was there to greet him, "Takashi, I got some info on the track for you. I doubt you need any graphics because I noticed you were sitting down by the track for some time, but just in case, I got them for you anyways." She held out a folder of photographs and other minor things.

"No, that's okay on the graphics, but how about that info?"

"I found that the committee used a lighter mineral for the track. In turn, this will make the track much slicker and smoother. So you need to be careful on the turns and be careful not lose control."

"Is that everything?" She thumbed through another stack of papers just to double check.

"Yes, it looks like it. Be sure to inform Liz and Ami for me."

"Will do," Takashi answered. The two parted and walked away to prepare their own part for the race. Takashi headed toward their team's locker room to stretch and do other preperatory warm-up routines. When he got their, Liz and Ami were already stretching.

"You're late Takashi," said Liz, pointing at him.

"You know, it's rude to point," said Takashi. "Anyways, I'm only 5 minutes late. I got caught up at the track by Cunningham. We had a pretty good talk," he said as an alibi.

"Well isn't that special? Now get down here and start stretching!" Takashi was clearly intimidated and dropped to the floor to form a triangle with his teammates. In their first stretch, all of them had to place their feet together and extend them to the center of the triangle.

"One- two- three-four…" They all counted in unison. They had a series of fifteen stretches, all with a 20 count. The stretches were important to prevent injury, and every team did them.

Meanwhile, Mark was running the diagnostics checks on all of the machines and computers. He didn't want anything to go wrong during this race, and he wanted his team to make a good impression on the new course. Their race would be the first race on this course. Miss Satomi and Andre were with him to provide any assistance they could.

"Mark, how are the machines doing?"

"They are all one hundred percent Miss Satomi. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

There was a clear look of relief on her face. After only a few more minutes, Mark looked up from the computer screen.

"All completed. It looks like we can lay back for the next hour or so until the time comes to get into the mechs." Hearing that news, everyone decided to take a nap. The stress from this race had kept them all restless the previous night, and clearly everyone had been deprived of a good sleep.

Finally, the time was approaching. Takashi, Liz, and Ami were climbing aboard their racing machines as there were only ten minutes remaining until the green light would flash. Mark, Miss Satomi, and Andre were all standing by in the onboard computer room. And of course Jesse was their to cheer them on.

"Oh, Liz and Ami, I almost forgot," said Takashi, "Miss Satomi told me that the committee used a lighter mineral on this course and that it is smoother and more slick. So be careful on the turns and stay away from the inside."

"Okay Takashi, Luca and I understand."

"Likewise," Liz answered.

As the fans were all getting settled in the stadium seats that wrapped around the entire course, the announcer started his normal stats review. "Today is a very exciting match-up. Although, both teams' hopes of the championship were eliminated by Team Velshtein, this is a huge rivalry match, especially for the two team leaders. This goes back five years ever since River left Team Satomi and created a team for himself called Shadow Falcon. As I said this match will be a big one. Each team has a record of nine wins: two losses and these teams are very evenly matched. Another exciting twist on this race is the track. In case you are new to the sport, every four years, a new course is built in a different city. In this case it is moving from Nagasaki, Japan to Hiroshima, Japan. During the next four years, this city will be the center for all IGPX activities. The racers must move to here and bring their facilities and families with them. Now that you know a little background info on the sport, let's get to the race!"

As Takashi heard the announcer, he wondered if he would move to this city as well to support his former teammates. He was not required to because he would no longer be on the team, but he still may decide to tag along for awhile. Of course, the team had not already moved because this was the last race of the season, but he knew they would have packed up and moved out here before the start of the next season.

There was now only one minute left in the race. "Hey Takashi," said Liz, "Don't get any wild ideas out there. Just stick to the plan."

"Liz why can't you ever trust me?"

"You didn't come with a warranty." Ami laughed at the joke.

"Takashi, Liz is right, you tend to change the plan quite frequently.""But it usually works out am I right?"

"I suppose so, but you should really listen to Andre this time. I have a feeling that River is going to act pretty serious like he always does."

"Fine," he replied in obvious defeat.

They all got the serious look on their faces as they always did before a race as the top light blinked on yellow, the second followed, then the third…GREEN! They flew off the starting line and the race was under way.

"Team Satomi takes the lead off the bat, Amazing!" shouted the announcer over the intercom.

"Things are starting to look good already," said Andre.

"I agree," followed Mark.

"There's still a long way to go in the race," said Miss Satomi worriedly.

"Go Takashi, Go Ami, Go Liz!" shouted Jesse in everyones' ears. She received a harsh glare from her teammates.

"Sorry."

The announcer was heard again, "Team Satomi consists of Liz, Ami, and their famous frontman, Takashi. Team Shadow Falcon is comprised of River, Spike, and Yuu. We're coming up on the first turn of the first lap. Remember, neither team has ever raced on this course before and it's new to everyone."

"Okay Takashi, once we enter the second lap we need to put some distance between their team and draw them in. Once River gets close to you, take him down," ordered Liz. She was clearly the most competitive of the three.

"Got it," answered Takashi. They were now on the final stretch of the first lap.

As they flew past the lap one mark, they all picked up the pace by about fifteen MPH. Just as they had planned, River followed, and so did his teammates.

River was now so close to Takashi, it was obvious that he intended to attack. "I've got you now Takashi!" he yelled, starting the duel between the two.

After River had attacked Takashi, Spike and Yuu began to move in on Liz and Ami, but before they could do this Liz and Ami closed in on River creating a circle around him.

"Whoa, look out folks. Team Satomi is now three on one against River. I don't see how he's going to get out of this one," the announcer commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" River yelled in disgust. There was nothing he could do as the entirity of Team Satomi pummeled him to the track. His Teammates slowed to pick him up and in the meantime, Team Satomi built an incredibly comfortable lead and sealed the win. The only thing left was to finish the race.

"Yeahahaaa!" Liz cheered, "We did it!"

"Well I'll be," said Andre as he witnessed the incredible victory, "One of my plans actually worked."

"And they've done it, Team Satomi has sealed their final race of the season. Team Shadow Falcon will need a miracle to win now!"

"Well at least Takashi can leave happily with a win," said Miss Satomi in some dismay. Everyone turned and looked at her completely astounded. "You mean he hasn't told all of you about it yet? Even the annoying announcer knows about it."

"Takashi is really leaving?" asked Mark. "Are you sure? Have you talked with him about it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He said it was something he felt necessary, but that it is too hard to explain."

Everyone in the room was clearly disappointed. Takashi had contributed so much to the team and was a positive asset. He would surely be hard to replace.

As Takashi turned for the home stretch he was already celebrating, and drifted toward the inside unknowingly. Because of the fact that he was not really paying attention, his mech slipped on the slick track and he went spiraling out of control.

"Takashi!" yelled Liz.

"Oh no!" followed Ami. The crowd looked on in awe, they were dumbfounded. They had never seen someone lose control when they were nowhere near an opponent. Mark looked on in shock, just hoping that Takashi would be alright. As Takashi's machine slowed to a stop it crossed the finish line. The second Liz and Ami crossed, they stopped and ran out of their mechs to see if Takashi was alright. As they reached his machine, Takasi climbed up out of his machine and was clearly fine. He raised his hand for applause.

"Don't do that to me Takashi, I thought you were hurt," Liz said angrily.

"Luca and I agree."

Takashi tossed their concerns aside knowing that they didn't care now that he was fine, "We won!"

"Team Satomi has done it. They've clenched their tenth win of the season," the announcer spewed. "I also am sad to say this and I've saved it for after the race. Takashi is retiring and this was his final race. Despite that sad news, the committee has named this course." He paused briefly as gasps of astonishment were heard across the crowd. Not because of the name, but because of Takashi's resignment. "This track that will be the center of all IGPX activity for the next four years will be called the Takashi Speedway!"

The crowd thudered with applause and Takashi was in awe. His favorite racer, The Rocket, was previously the only racer to have had a course named after him, and to go down in the books next to him was more than Takashi could have ever hoped for…

PART ONE Episode two: Meet your new teammate 

Andre walked into Miss Satomi's office. "So have you found the replacement for Takashi yet? Off season ends next month and we have our first exhibition match."

"No, but I'm working on it. Tryouts are being held tomorrow so I can narrow down the possibilities. It's going to be a long day."

"Are you going to need any help for tomorrow?"

"Yes, do you think you and Mark could be here to help out a little? Liz, Ami, and Jesse are already going to be here, but I think the entire team should have a say in it."

"Sure, I'll get in touch with Mark." He walked out of her office and went home. It had been quite an off season so far, and honestly he had been pretty worried. Takashi was an extremely talented forward and would be hard to replace. Everyone knew it and the choices tomorrow weren't going to be very bright. Nobody from the IG2 wanted to leave their teams and they would be limited to very pathetic hopefuls off the street that wanted a shot at the sport.

He opened up the door to his apartment and stepped inside. It was pretty messy and there was something that smelled terrible. As he walked in further, it was apparent that the smell came from rotten food sitting out on the kitchen counter top. He reached for the phone to contact Mark and tell him about tomorrow.

"Hello," Mark answered from the other end, "Who is this?"

"Hey Mark, it's me, Andre. Miss Satomi is going to need you at the team building tomorrow. We're holding tryouts to find a replacement for Takashi."

"Oh sure, I'll be there. I really hope we can find somebody."

"I know, see you tomorrow." He turned off the phone and placed it back on the charger.

By the time Miss Satomi had stepped out of her car and began to walk towards the building, she noticed a line of six people standing near the front entrance. They were obviously the candidates for Team Satomi's new lead pilot. There were four males and two females. When she had reached them she told them to step into her office.

"Welcome to the Satomi building. As you already know, we are searching for a lead pilot and hopefully it is one of you. If you are selected, you will have to move Hiroshima, Japan and live there for the next four years because that is where everyone that has anything to do with IGPX will be moving. As for the try-outs, I will have you come in one at a time to run a simulation test as if you were in a real race. You will be judged by the entire team which includes Andre, Mark, Ami, Liz, Jesse, and myself. Are there any questions?" None of them replied.

"Good, you may come first," she pointed towards a rather scary looking female who had piercings and tatoos on just about every square inch of her body that was visible. She also had a green spiked hair, and looked angry.

"That's tight," she responded.

Miss Satomi led her towards the simulation room and got her prepaired for the simulated race.

"Do you have any experience?"

"Naw Dawg."

"I didn't think so," she mumbled back.

As the girl began to race, her percentages showed on the screen, and so did her other statistics. By the end of the run, everyone watching the screen had grimaces on their faces and looked away as the girl got out of the mechanism.

"How'd I do? Am I it or what?"

"We'll contact you later if you were selected," Mark said reassuringly.

"Dat's a no," said the girl as she walked away, "You din't even ask fo my phone numba." Miss Satomi slapped her forehead as she looked at the blank application forms. She picked up a stack and walked them to the other candidates.

"It appears that I forgot to hand you your application forms. Fortunately for all of you, you have one less competitor to fret about as she was just eliminated." They all looked satisfied and began to fill out their forms.

"You will be up next just as soon as your form is completed," Miss Satomi ordered to a thin looking male with long hair. Once he finished filling out his application, he handed it to miss Satomi.

"Well Katsuro," she said reading from the papers she just received from him, "It appears you are up next."

"That's right, and I've got this in the bag!" he exclaimed entusiastically.

"We'll see," Mark mumbled, not quite convinced that this individual would have any talent at all.

Just as the girl had done, he climbed into the simulation mech, and just as the girl, he had incredibly low ratings and was shown out the door. The other five people were tested the same as everyone else had been, and nobody was very convincing.

"Miss Satomi, what are we going to do?" asked Jesse.

"Really, we can't use any of those people if we wanted to even stand a chance in the IG2," Liz pointed out.

"I'm not sure what to do. Maybe we should hold another audition, but this time advertise it a little more. Or we could keep nagging some of the racers from the IG2, but you are correct about one thing, we surely can't use any of them," she said as she pointed towards the door that all of the failures had walked out.

"I'll talk to some of those other racers again," volunteered Andre. He walked back towards Miss Satomi's office to begin making the calls, but there was a man standing in the doorway. He was sort of mysterious looking because of a mask that he wore over his nose and mouth. He also had goggles wrapped around his forehead and looked as if he were trying to conceal his identity.

"Is this where I can try out for Team Satomi?" Mark, Miss Satomi, and Andre exchanged glances.

"Um, sure, you just have to fill out this application form before you tryout." Miss Satomi told him, pushing the papers toward him. He filled all of the papers out and handed them back to her.

"Thank you…" there was a slight pause as she scanned the paper for his name, " Densetsu Keiken?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Does your name speak truth?

"You could say that I have a little experience with this sort of thing." She again glanced at his application and noticed he was rather old. He was nearly as old as Andre.

"It says here that you are 34 years old. Are you a retired racer trying to make a comeback?"

"No, it's nothing like that I can assure you." She looked at him a little longer and finally gave him the approval to get into the mech. He stepped in and Mark started up the program. He flew through the simulation as if he had run it a million times and scored higher than Takashi had ever done. He stepped out of the mech and noticed all of the jaws lying around on the floor.

"So I take it I'm in?"

"Absolutely, you start tomorrow." He walked out of the door as though nothing had happened at all and Team Satomi stood in awe.

On the next day Densetsu showed up ready for a workout.

"Oh, hello Densetsu," Miss Satomi welcomed.

"Please don't call me that."

"It is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but I would prefer if you simply call me Thomas."

"But that has nothing to-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted, "go with it."

"Whatever," Miss Satomi said as she gave him a strange look and walked away. After she had gone he found his way to the indoor training area and met up with Liz and Ami to further introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Densetsu, but you shall call me Thomas."

"That has-"

"It doesn't matter, just go with it."

"Whatever crazy person," commented Ami playfully.

"Hey Thomas, you may be skilled when you're in the mech, but how do you fight?"

"I have a vast knowledge of the ways of ninja and I also study Kendo."

"Hmmm, just like Takashi, but you know ninjitsu also. This should be interesting, get on the mat."

"What?"

"You heard me old-timer. I said on the mat." He stepped up to her challenge and both took off their warm-up clothing. They each picked up their own shinai and took a bow. Liz was well rounded and seemed to know and understand every style of fighting. This meant that because Thomas only practiced Kendo style of fighting, he should have the upper hand.

As they stood near each other glaring down one another, Liz was the first to charge. She went for a powerful downward slash, but was easily blocked. She continued a series of these attacks and was getting a bit tired. She realized that he was merely toying with her as he didn't even appear phased at all. In desperation she soared over his head in an attempt to get behind him, but as she was in flight, he dashe out of her sight.

"Wow, he's fast," she thought. When she landed he was already behind her with his sword aimed at the back of her head. The match thus was over and Thomas was victorious. Meanwhile, Ami was on the sidelines giggling.

"What are you laughing at!" shouted Liz.

"I found it amusing how easily he was able to defeat you. He didn't even have to try." Liz went through the battle again in her mind and realized that Ami was correct. Thomas clearly had talent, but she was embarrased that Ami was laughing at her, and went off.

"You think that's funny? I oughta teach you a lesson! I could take you any day." Fumed Liz with her index finger pointed directly toward her.

"Do you really think you could beat me?"

"Huh?" Liz responded in confusion. "Of course I can, you haven't fought a day in your life."

"Then we shall see." Said Ami in a more serious tone as she also took off her warm-up clothing.

"Ok, but I'm warning you, I'm pretty tough." As Ami took a stance, Liz could tell that she would be using Ju-Jitzu,a style of kicking and grappling techniques.

Again, Liz struck first with a leg sweep which was easily dodged by Ami. Ami then countered with the same attack and hit her mark. Liz was knocked off balance by this and Ami maneuvered her way around her. In a final attempt to escape, Liz tried to jump out of Ami's grasp, but it was too late as Ami had already gotten hold of her arms.

"Teach this!" yelled Ami as she threw Liz in the air and sent her hard on her back. Liz layed there staring at the ceiling in utter astonishment.

"I can't believe I'm the worst fighter on this team," she muttered in disbelief.

"It's okay, you can just train a little more Liz. Eventually, you'll be twice as good as me if you really believe you can do it." She walked over to Liz and helped her up.

"Thanks Ami, I really needed that defeat. Where'd you get so good anyway?"

"I went to a martial arts school as a child and I have continued to practice at home. The only reason you never knew that I could fight is because I never had any wish to fight you. I suppose I just got riled up with you yelling at me."

"I always yell at everybody," countered Liz.

"Yes, but the only time it is directed towards me it involves Luca." Liz chuckled as she thought about how upset she let herself get over Ami's cat.

"Hello, you didn't forget about me did you?" asked Thomas from the corner.

"Oops, sorry," Liz and Ami turned around embarrased with one hand on the back of their heads, "Let us show you around the place," they said as they grabbed him and walked out the door. It was the beginning of a new Team Satomi.

Episode Three: Exhibition! Team Satomi vs. Team Red Bull

The team walked into the room to hear Andre talk about their next race and Thomas was about to experience the power for the first time.

"Okay team, we've had a great off season. Thomas has joined the team and he has really fit in well. All of that aside, we are now in the pre-season. Our first exhibition match is tomorrow against Team Red Bull. They are a new team that has just entered the IG1 from the IG2. This means that they are rookies and we need to show them who's boss. I'm counting on all of you tomorrow, especially you Thomas, to show these guys the door. That's just about all I have to say."

It was a very casual address because their opponents, Team Red Bull, would be an easy win. Therefore, nobody else had anything to add and no plan was formed. All of the racers simply got up from their desks and went home to rest until tomorrow. Team Red Bull was not a very gifted team, and only made money by endorsing the original energy drink, Red Bull. It really doesn't give you wings though, so that is blasphemy.

"Oh Thomas, could you please stay for a moment? I want to talk to you," said Miss Satomi.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just want to make sure that you've got everything down for tomorrow. It'll be your first race you know."

"Oh yeah, trust me though, everything is going to be just fine. I'd be willing to bet that I know a little more about racing than you'd think. I'm pretty sure I'll know what to do once I get out on that track."

"If you say so. That is all, you can go home now and rest up for tomorrow." Miss Satomi said as she dismissed him.

"Here we are folks at the beginning of an all new season of I-G-P-X!" he said the words so that the crowd was able to chant with him as he spelled out the initials of the Immortal Grand Prix. "This is an exhibition match between Team Satomi and Team Red Bull, the new rookies. Team Red Bull just entered this division preceding last year and replaced Team Edgerain. Unfortunately, Edgerain was not able to adopt a sponsor and had to forfeit due to financial problems. It happens in this sport, but let's get to the match!" the announcer finished as the starting lights began to count down.

"Are you ready Thomas? Don't disappoint me," commanded Liz.

"Luca is ready Liz," a meow was heard as Luca supported what Ami had just said.

"Those Team Satomi chumps are in for a real shock," said the lead pilot of Team Red Bull to his comrades.

"That's right Fletch, nobody can beat the Indauraga Mono." They all chuckled deviously as though they had a huge secret, but this counter attack was something that Satomi had dealt with five years ago against Team Velshtein. They were really the ones that would be in trouble, not Team Satomi. Just then the go sign flashed across the screen. The racers shot off and got the event going. Team Red Bull had jumped in front of Team Satomi and took the lead to begin with.

"I used to watch the IG2 on an occasion and I know that these guys are going to try using Indauraga Mono, or Ace up the sleeve. They used it in every race in the previous season and none of the other teams had skilled enough pilots to avoid it. I'm sure they think they'll get us with it too, but you two can dodge it can't you?"

"Sure we can. That is an old trick to us now." Said Ami with an aspiring confidence.

"Good let's do this then."

"Got it," said Liz.

"I didn't miss anything yet did I?" everyone turned around to see who had entered the room.

"Takashi!" shouted Jesse with glee. "You're here, I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you doing all the way out here? Your home is back in Nagasaki." Said Mark wonderingly.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to catch the new team's first race. I also wanted to meet my replacement. Despite all of that, I do enjoy watching the sport just for fun." Everyone was cheerful just because of Takashi's presence. He really lit up the room and everyone was still adjusting to him not being at practice or out on the track anymore.

"Well, you're only a little late, they are only half way through the first lap." Said Miss Satomi, answering his original question that everyone else had let escape their minds.

"So, what is the new racer's name anyway?"

"Apparently it is Densetsu Keiken, but it's a tad fishy because he prefers to be called Thomas."

"That's strange, what does he look like?"

"That's sort of hard to explain, but you'll see him after the race. I can tell you though that he is pretty old." There was no reply as everyone turned back to watch the race. Nothing had changed from before, but Team Red Bull had changed formation as if they wanted Team Satomi to attack.

"Liz, go up there and try to draw one of them out of formation, I'm curious to see what they're planning," said Thomas.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so, just do it."

"Okay, geesh don't have a cow, I'm on my way." She sped up to catch the other team and just as Thomas wanted, one of them came out and attacked.

"Hey Thomas, can you cover me if they decide to surround me?"

"Hey I get it, you're talking about that Mae song aren't you?"

"No, I'm serious and I don't even know what a "Mae" is."

"It's an oldies band from the beginning of the millenium." As the opposing team saw that Liz was the only one who came up to challenge them, they suddenly turned on her and it was a three vs. one battle.

"HELP YOU IDIOTS!"

"Sorry Liz," said Ami.

"On it," said Thomas as he dashed towards the three that were surrounding Liz, "Hey, you two, you're fight's with me!" he shouted as he delivered a crushing blow to the two extras battling Liz. By doing this he engaged in a two vs. one fight leaving Ami alone.

"Ami, I want you to go ahead and create a lead, Liz and I can handle this."

"You mean I can finish first?"

"Of course you can, now just do it." Ami followed, but one of the goons from Team Red Bull slipped away from Thomas in pursuit. "Ami, you're going to have some unwanted company so be on your guard just in case he is able to catch you."

"Okay Thomas."

Meanwhile, Liz was beating the living crap out of her opponent as it was clearly a mis-match.

"Hey Fletch, what do I do, this girl is really giving it to me."

"I feel you bro, I guess we'll have to unleash our ultimate weapon a little early, we're only on the second lap."

"Whatever man, I'm going for it." He turned in order to put some distance between he and Liz.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Liz yelled chasing after him.

"Liz be careful, I think they're about to use it." Liz raised one of her mechanical appendages in order to attack when her opponent quickly turned around. She could see now that he was unleashing Indauraga Mono, because she had seen the same thing happen to Takashi. Without a moment of hesitation, she flung herself into the air and rotated above him as she saw the attack hurl towards where she had just been. She landed atop him and nearly sent his machine into an unusable state as she crushed him towards the bottom of the raceway.

"That was so five years ago loser! Hahahaha!"

Fletcher watched in amazement as his ultimate weapon had just failed. "That cannot be! Nobody can stop that attack."

"Maybe not in the IG2 pal, but we sure can here," said Thomas smugly as he battered his opponent. "Nice job Liz, those two are out of the way, now let's get up there to Ami." Ami had gotten about one hundred yards ahead of her teammates and her advesary was close behind. He suddenly snuck up on her and aquired the upper hand as he began his attack.

"Thomas! Liz! Get up here!" she wailed.

"We're coming cry baby," said Liz playfully, "Why don't you just use some of that stuff that you used on me a while back to beat him?" Liz was clearly enjoying her agony because although Ami might be better sparring, Liz was certainly better out here on the field and she wanted her to know it.

"This is different and you know that Liz." Thomas and Liz were desperately trying to catch them, but they had gained too much of a lead.

"Ami I'm afraid we won't be able to catch you, but just in hang in there until the end of the race. We're nearly there already." It was true. There was less than half of a lap to go in the race and then Team Satomi would reign victorious over the rookies.

"I've gotta beat this guy," Ami thought, "We can do it Luca!" she told her cat as she started defending her assailant's blows.

"I'm going to take you down punk," she said. But she ate her words as she was hit so hard that the barrage penetrated her mech and hit her foot. "Ahhh!" she screamed, and was left in the dust by her opponent.

"Mark, check the damages on Ami's armor," Miss Satomi ordered from the control room.

"It appears there is a giant dent near the base of the left leg and the metal caved in hitting Ami's foot."

"Get a paramedic on the track ready for when she finishes, I want that looked at immediately."

Team Red Bull had the first person to cross the finish line, but all of Team Satomi finished after that giving them the crown over Red Bull.

"Ami, are you okay?" asked the paramedic.

"I don't know," she winced in pain as she climbed out of the cockpit, "My foot is really swelling up." The paramedic pulled out a first aid kit and some ice. He put ice around her foot and bandaged it so that the ice was squeezed close to the point where it swelled the most.

"Somebody get some crutches!" he yelled. "Okay Ami, I think your foot may be broken. It doesn't seem too serious, but none the less, you will have to get some x-rays done on it so we can be sure."

At this point Mark, Miss Satomi, Takashi, Jesse, and Andre were seen running towards her. Thomas and Liz were also hustling out of their machines to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ami what happened? Are you going to be able to race? Can you walk?"

"Slow down guys, I'll be fine. Can someone bring Luca to me?"

"Sure Ami, I'll get him for you," said Takashi. He walked over to Ami's racer and unstrapped Luca. Luca hissed in rebellion and attempted to claw and bite at Takashi, but once he was in the arms of Ami, he began to purr like a little angel.

"Man, that cat should wear a mood ring." Takashi said angrily. The cat had never let him befriend it. Luca had always avoided Takashi throughout the entire career.

"I give up, when it gets down to it that cat just doesn't like me…" As Takashi was rambling on he failed to notice that Ami was being helped off the track. After a few seconds he escaped his daze and caught up. Right then was the first time he noticed Thomas. "Hey nice racing out there. What's your name again?"

"What do you mean again, have we met before?"

"Oh, my bad."

"My name is Densetsu Keiken, but you may call me Thomas.

"Okay man, but that has nothing-"

"It doesn't matter. Just go with it."

"Yeahhh," said Takashi awkwardly, "so anyways, how long have you been interested in the IGPX?"

"For quite a while, ever since I was just a boy."

As Takashi and Thomas were carrying out this conversation, they had just reached the x-ray room and were laying Ami out underneath the machine to see what happened to her. They both stopped and faced each other. This was the first time Takashi was able to get a good look at Thomas' face because before, they had been walking side by side.

"Man, you are pretty old," Takashi mumbled.

"Who you calling old, you little punk," retorted Thomas.

"Oh, I didn't think you heard that…" he paused, looking more closely at Thomas, "Are you sure we haven't met before? You seem awfully familiar."

"Pretty sure kid. I've seen you on television before, but that doesn't mean we've met."

"If you say so." Takashi seemed puzzled, Thomas seemed so familiar to him, as though he saw him every day. By now, Ami was completely stretched across the small table and her foot was being analyzed.

"Well, it appears that you did in fact break your foot," she was told by the man examining her.

"How long will it take to heal? Will she be able to race next week?" Miss Satomi questioned.

"I'm not sure Miss, but I can assure you that she will not be racing her next race."

Miss Satomi turned to Jesse, "It looks like you'll be covering her. Do you think you can handle it? It will be our first race of the season and it will count towards the finals, but I have confidence in you."

"You really mean it Miss Satomi, I get to finally race?"

"Yes I do."

"You'd better step it up a notch in practice this next week Jesse," Andre told her, "I don't want you going out there cold."

"Yes sir," she replied, saluting him as though they were in the army. She jumped with joy. This was the moment she had been waiting for for a long time. She suddenly stopped and looked concerned.

"Ami is going to be okay though right? I mean, I don't want to just kick her out of her slot or anything like that."

Don't worry about it Jesse, Ami isn't like that. She won't be upset that you fill in for a while, will you Ami?" Liz said in reassurance.

"Okay then, if you say so."

Thomas immediately jumped on her and began an intense questioning drill, "Can you handle this task? Are you prepared to race, knowing that you're life is on the line? Do you think that you can succeed and not send our team down a dirty toilet to nowhere? Do you realize that if we lose, you will be blamed?

Do you understand these questions that I am asking you little girl!" The questioning was so fast and so intense that Jesse was about to cry. Thomas stepped back and adjusted his hair. It had gotten a little messed up from jumping around so much.

"What the heck is your problem man?" said Liz as she slapped him across the face.

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I was acting a bit like Kramer."

"What the flying is a Kramer?" asked Takashi.

"You know, from Seinfeld? It's a show from the late nineteen hundreds."

"Nobody watches that old stuff anymore, are you insane?"

"Of course not," he replied, offended.

Mark whistled in order to gain everyone's attention. "What is wrong with all of you people. We just won the race, you should all be happy. Sure, Ami got hurt, but that isn't anything we can't overcome. Now behave yourselves immediately."

They all got in a line and lowered their heads in shame, "Yes sir."

"So Takashi, how long are you going to be in town?"

"I have to leave late night tomorrow."

"Why don't you come stay at my pad? It's pretty nice, no sense wasting your money at an Inn," Thomas offered.

"I'll take you up on that, thanks dude."

"I guess we're going to leave then, is there anything else?"

"No, you may go," said Miss Satomi, "good first race Thomas, I was impressed that you were able to call their strategy and pick it apart."

"Keep it up old man," added Andre.

Thomas was clearly upset over that last remark, but waved it off, "let's get out of here kid," he said Takashi." The two walked off to Thomas' place.

"Ami, you'd better get home and rest up too," Miss Satomi told her, "Everyone else is leaving too, so I can help you get home."

"No Miss Satomi, let me do it, I want to," offered Liz.

"I will accompany them too," added Jesse. Miss Satomi accepted and left, it was now just Liz, Jesse, and Ami.

"Come on Ami, let's go," said Liz. They helped Ami off the table and handed her the crutches.

"Ami, Jesse, we have to talk about Thomas. Doesn't he seem just a little bit weird to you? Did you see the way he verbally attacked you Jesse, it was insane. I think the guy is a serial killer and he's after all of us. It's the only plausible explanation."

"Liz don't be crazy, he probably just isn't used to this situation. He is the only guy on the team and he has probably never been on a professional sports team. I'm sure he just got nervous because Jesse doesn't have as much experience as me and he doesn't want to lose," Jesse glared at her, "not that you would make us lose or anything, he just doesn't no how good you are yet," she added quickly.

"Nice cover up," muttered Liz. They continued to walk out towards the street to get a cab and everyone remained silent.

"I think he's hiding something from us," Jesse finally said, "No seriously, I think we should spy on him and try to get a little more information."

"I think you may be just a bit paranoid, both of you. Just give him some more time and he'll start acting normal," Ami said. They reached the street, rented a cab, and headed home.

Next update: Takashi vs. Thomas- Fight of the century!


End file.
